James Is Jealous Of A First Year !
by Aly-Cat101
Summary: As if James isn't having a hard enough time trying to pursue Lily Evans, Nigel Puckle - A first year boy - suddenly fancies Lily and seems to find a way of getting on James' last nerve. LILY x JAMES. Romantic Comedy! Watch James' jealousy rise.
1. A Rose By Any Other Name

**Yeah, DON'T OWN ANYTHING. ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING.**

* * *

"Hello, Lily flower !" James Potter greeted as he swung around the nearest pillar and leaned into Lily's back. Lily flinched. Her ivory almond eyes shot open widely. Her head swung around to see who it was, although she was familiar with the voice and irritable nickname. Startled as she was, a glare fixed nicely on her face as she looked up at James.

_"_Potter. What do you want ?_"_ Lily asked in rage as she stepped forward. Letting James lose balance a tad. He managed to stand straight again. He pouted from her action.

"A man can't say hello to his future girlfriend slash wife slash . . . _lover _?" James smirked devilishly. Lily winced at the last remark. She rolled her eyes, easily.

"Sure, a _man_ can, but even if you were a man you'd still be unable to do that task towards me." Lily said simply. James sighed a loud sigh, resting his chin on Lily's shoulder.

"Ah, Evans. When will you realize we are meant to be ?" He soothed into her auburn curls. Taking a nice whiff also as he leaned into her strands.

"I'll realize that when you gain some maturity." Lily replied, half scoffing. Turning to him now. His head resorted back in a normal position. He grinned widely and looked as if he just won the lottery.

"So, you know there is a chance then !"

"At this rate, the idea is very very very unlikely."

"But last time you said when hell freezes over or when Voldemort starts doing the funky chicken! "

"I think there just the equally ammout of not going to happen." Lily stated, sighing to herself. James' large goofy grin didn't vanish. He'd do anything to gain that maturity for Lily's favour. Anything. He surely meant it. Lily had zero hope for that cause. She could tell what was running through his head just by his smile. Out of habbit, James pushed back his dark fringe, Lily bit her lip in irritation. Figuring he knew that bothered her. She wouldn't really know what to do if James was mature. She could admit that his silly jibes and stupid pranks were pretty foolish but she did find them amusing at times, as long as they weren't bullying. Then there were the moments James Potter was sweet and sincere. Lily loved those moments, although she was usually flustered and too taken back to really interact with the situation. When the Marauders would come in and ruin the moment, James would be back to his jester ways.

"So, How are you asking me out today ?" Lily asked in a irksome proclaim. James found the statement amusing. He flashed a brilliant smile.

"Depends, How are you rejecting me today ?" James shot back with luscious flirtation. Lily found herself laughing at his response. Letting her guard down by mistake, she quickly glared at him. James continued to smirk.

"Ah, Miss. . .E-Evans." A little voice came from behind Lily in such a nervous squeak. James cocked a displeased eyebrow as he looked at the person. Lily turned around to see a first year. His face was familiar but his name escaped from her mind. He had blond hair that draped over his ears. Curtains of blond strands in his eyes. She remembered confiscating a few toys and items from him. The name finally popped into her head.

"Oh, hello Roy." Lily smiled politely. James took a step closer to Lily. Once again, leaning into her. Claiming his territory. Lily glared up at him but James just threw her a teasing smirk. James' gaze flashed back at the first year in an evil glare.

"Erm. . . I. . . just wanted to give you this. . ." mumbled the little boy. Pulling out a crimson rose from behind his back. Lily arched a uncertain eyebrow.

"For me ?" Lily asked. The little boy nodded eagerly. Pushing it forward for her to take it. Now, a smile emerging in his young face. Lily smiled back sweetly, grabbing the flower from him. James looked so stunned. He looked at Lily then to the first year. His jaw hanging out.

"Oh, well . . . thank you." Lily said, a little flustered. The sweetest thing a male has ever done for her and he was just a boy. He was going to make a lot of girls happy in his later years. James folded his arms securely.

"Well, I will see you then. . . Lily." The boy named Roy said strongly and gave her a wink. He waved and ran off before he could see James' reaction.

"The cheeky little dolt !" James barked after him. Lily pulled the rose to her nose and took a muted whiff. She let out a pleasant sigh.

"Mmm, smells nice." She murmured. James stared at her, in rage.

"What ?! You actually like that thorned thing!" James shouted at her.

"Yes. I do. Why do you care, Potter ?" Lily said and put her free hand on her hip.

"Well, you're mine! Not that stupid kid's !" James stomped his feet into the tiles. Lily scoffed. She was going to tell him she didn't belong to anyone but James continued.

"I have given you nicer things then that a little flower! Yet you are so taken back by that thing." James pointed at the rose with pure hatred. Lily held it closer in protection.

"I see those roses all the time outside, He probably just picked it and didn't spend anything !" James roared.

"Well, for your information! Money can't by love, You should know that by now with all the other useless gifts you bought me!"

"Maybe if you didn't throw them all way they wouldn't be so useless!"

"Well, That boy had a lot of courage giving a rose to a seventh year! It's the thought that counts!"

"But I never stop thinking about you !!" James exclaimed in a howl with such volume that brought Lily into flinching. His breathing was heavy and Lily could have sworn he was hyperventilating.

"James," Lily uttered his name without thinking.

"S-Sorry, Kind of lost it . . . Hey, did you just call me James ?!" All anger disintegrated now and he was back to being a cheery git.

"It's your name, isn't it ?" Lily glowered.

"Yeah, but this is probably the second time you called me it. It's usually Potter or an insult." James still did not remove his well plastered smile.

"You sure got carried away, It was only a first year. You really believe I'm going to snog the little guy ?" Lily asked with annoyance written all in her tone.

"Well. . . I don't know! I wasn't thinking! "

"I'd say you're jealous." Lily smirked.

"_What?! Me?!_ I'm captain of the quidditch team! Best seeker known! I've dated _almost_ every girl in school! I am the pranking king! Why would I be jealous of that prat ?!"

"Because Roy made me blush. That's something you never have achieved." Lily pointed out. James glowered at her remark.

"That's a lie, I make you blush all the time." James answered simply through gritted teeth.

"_What ? No_!"

"Yeah! I'm the one looking at your face! I think I would know!"

"Well I'd feel the heat on my cheeks!"

"Alright, tell me if you feel the heat now." James' hand lingered around her hip and pulled her closer. Both of the tips of their noses bumped together softly. Lily gasped. There lips were just inches apart. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest, craving to break out, at least that is what it felt like. Trying to escape right out of her torso just from the position. Blood pumping so loudly that she sort of wanted to cover her ears. James' hazel eyes captured her carefully.

"A-Ah. . ." Lily stuttered. She wanted to ask what he waiting for but the words she just couldn't budge out. Her hands trembled at her sides. She didn't understand why she was acting this way. She believed she had dispised James Potter ever since she glanced at his mug. Lily was doubting her hatred. . . Wondering if she was pretending the whole time. If she could, she wanted to shake her head in disagreement. 'It's crazy to think that I could possibly love James Potter.'

"Oi, Prongs!" A loud voice erupted through the halls, Thus James and Lily pulling back so quickly. Leaving Lily stumbling very far away from Potter. Sirius Black strolled down the halls.

"Hello, chaps. Miss Evans." Sirius smiled coyly. Lily couldn't respond. She was much too tongue tied from before. Her arms were wrapped around herself as if they were a safety jacket.

"Um, I'll see you in the common room. . ." Potter jerked out, glaring at Sirius. Meaning to leave.

"Alright then, see where I'm not wanted." Sirius skipped down the halls without another word. James turned back to Lily. Striding over to her. He bent down a bit and pulled her cheek to have a finer look.

"I win the agruement." He mumbled examining the delicate pink colour. Lily slapped his hand away.

"That's my make up, idiot." Lily lied through her teeth.

"Oh, I'm sure." James laughed.

"Suddenly appears out of no where." James mocked.

"I'm leaving now." Lily growled and left a very amused James Potter.

**Um, Reviews are appericated so very much!  
I know it wasn't anything. . . AMAZING. It was pretty bad actually. I just wanted James jealous of a first year xD  
So please review or it'll make me think I am a horrible, horrible writer/person for writing this story and presenting it to innocent people xD**


	2. Out staging First Years

**PLEASE READ:**

This morning I was rudely awoken. Thanks to a few readers, (i.e Moony of the Marauders &IceBlueCrystal)  
I've come to realize someone **COPY AND PASTED MY STORY. DramioneFan527 , you're honestly ridiculous. FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY STORY ON HER PAGE, IF YOU WANT. IT'S EXACTLY THE SAME.** And you can see in the review me have a bitch fit. _**If you don't mind reporting her page, I would highly appreciate that. **_

* * *

Moving on, I decided to continue this story. So, here you go.

* * *

"I gave it to her and she totally swooned! I'm thinking of asking her to be my girlfriend soon. I really think she fancies me." Young Nigel Puckle exclaimed to his group of friends. His hands were in fists, held tightly to his chest in anticipation as he bragged. All three boys that circled around him made sounds of surprise and great impression. They gave Nigel high-fives and well deserved pats on the back.

A lot of first years found one certain red head to be absolutely fit. In the early days of September, the newly raised Hogwarts students were dazzled by The Marauders. Every prank gleemed in the eyes of their audience and affected them surely. It wasn't until November, that the young boys noticed something of their role models. Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin were stopped by one sheer force and that force was called Lily Evans. She could hold her ground and she was gorgeous. Sometimes, it seemed like she wasn't real. At most, every student in the school could agree that they didn't want to be at the end of her wand if her temper flared. Some Slytherins could mutter that her bark was worse than their bite but they would scurry off at the sight of her anyway.

It wasn't just the first years that were a little star-struck of Lily. The blokes that were going through puberty were much worse, if you know what I mean. Needless to say - besides pulling pranks, creating Quidditch strategies, disappearing one night a month, bothering the hell out of Snape, and trying his best to win over Lily – James had a busy schedule. And dealing with little gits that thought they liked Lily was one of the duties on his precious schedule.

As the young boys conversed their congratulations, the shaggy haired boy's ears perked like a pissed off cat. He pulled himself into a proper stance and turned around to see the small group hovering the Corridors. James shot daggers of death through his eyes at Nigel. Though, Nigel was too busy soaking up the glory to notice.

"I swear to Merlin, Padfoot. I'm going to throw him into a pit of Devil Snare if I hear him make up one more rumour about his game."

"Touchy, touchy, Prongs. He's acting the same way you did in Third Year."

"Does it look like I care? He's strutting around the castle bragging right, left and centre about something he doesn't even have. How arrogant can you get?" James murmured to himself through a tight mouth, grinding his teeth at every pause.

"You're starting to sound like Lily." Sirius sighed into his hand, unable to watch the irony of the situation. Remus put his book into his bag, feeling that the situation was about to get messy.

"I'm going to go over there. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." James declared.

"Leave it, James. If you want to solve your problem, you just have to ignore it." Remus became the voice of reason as always.

"I'm not going to do anything. I just want to talk to him. I only want to talk to him." The hazel eye boy repeated with a crazed look in his eyes.

"You said that the last time and Mulciber ended up with his own wand up his arse for a week." Remus dejected, taking a few quick steps and turning in front of James to block his vision partially of Nigel.

"That's what he gets for pranking Mary. C'mon, you know he deserved it." James said as he tried to look passed Remus' head. Sirius placed a hand on his back to inform him.

"I am not getting another detention this week. Peter is already suffering alone in there, washing the floors without magic!"

"He took one for the team, we've all done it! Have you forgotten who we are?" James said, growing irritated.

"If you prank a first year, all your 'maturing' goes down the drain in Evans' eyes, eh?" Sirius mustered up something that would finally grasp James' attention. And it did. James stopped dodging around Remus and stopped to think for a moment.

"Okay. I'll only talk to him." James said with a sincere look in his face. Remus and Sirius deflated together at his words.

"So, you weren't just going to talk to him before."

"Hush. I promise I won't hex him... as far as my patience runs."

"No. Just promise you won't hex him. Nothing else." Remus demanded.

"But what if he pisses me off?" James exclaimed in shock.

"You're already pissed off!" Sirius reminded.

"FINE!" James yelled loud enough for the young boys to stop their excitable conversation to turn to their yelling hero.

"I promise I won't hex him." James said in a begrudged whisper.

"Good. Now, you can go."

"Bloody friends..." James spat before he practically sped off. His steps were firm on the stones as he made a b-line towards the young boys. He was a man with a mission. He couldn't stand this little Puckle and now he was glad to have a word with him. A terrifying and bone shaking word with him.

"Hello, boys." James said as he towered over the four of them. Wide eyes shot up to him and looked so

amazed.

"Hi, James!" A few of them choked out in excitement except Nigel Puckle, which faced his back to James Potter. The four foot boy turned slowly with a look of detest on his face as he stared up to the boy who surpassed six feet.

"Potter." He acknowledged.

"Puckle." James growled.

"Can we help you with something?" The little boy said in a condescending tone.

"Of course, you can, Puckle. I couldn't help but over hear your little conversation. Actually, I couldn't help but over-hear your many conversations. I don't mean to burst your bubble or anything but... Lily doesn't like you." James' words sounded of regret but he only looked smitten with the truth. Nigel didn't break his gaze with him as he continued.

"Y'know, it's not healthy to go around making stuff up. If Lily heard about this, she would be really upset. Lucky for you, she locks herself up in Library before she can hear any stupid rumours. The rose, it was cute. Now, it's time for you to be a man and come to the realization that you're basically an infant in her eyes. As her boyfriend, I've let you have your fun in your itty-bitty fantasies. But – It's about time you give up the charade."

"You amuse me, Potter. Really, you do." Puckle said after a moment to digest his passage. James cocked one of his black eyebrows.

"Pardon?" James asked as he pursed his lips angrily.

"How you can tell me it's not healthy to go making things up while you just claim yourself as her boyfriend."

"I'm not making it – "

"We all know about your history. She hates you. You've been chasing her for years and she's denied you every single time. The difference between you and I are quite fine. I have a better chance and I assume, not claim. You can leave now." Puckle threw his eyes back to the Marauders, as if giving James the directions to where he can head.

"YOU LITTLE PRICK!"

"What's going on here?" The confident voice shattered the tension immediately. Nigel's three friends scurried off and left Lily, James and Nigel to do as they must. Sirius and Remus watched with disappointed expressions.

"Lily!"

"Evans!"

"Potter, why are you screaming?" Lily immediately stepped closer to James, pointing a finger into his hard chest. Nigel looked disgusted by their contact. James grasped Lily's hand and cupped it as he tried to explain.

"Me? Screaming? You're confused. I wasn't screaming." He looked around his shoulders to find someone to blame.

"Yelling. Shouting. What have you, what seems to be the problem?" Lily took her hand from him and used it to push his shoulder, he barely moved. James found Nigel, his little blonde head reaching his stomach. James wrapped an arm over his shoulders in a mock friendship.

"No problem, right, Nigel? I was just suggesting little Puckle to try out for Quidditch next year. If his reflexes are as fast as his mouth, then I'm sure he'd make a fine member to our – "

"What are you talking about, Potter?" Lily said with distain.

"Miss Evans, how are you?" Nigel said in his polite voice as he threw James' arm off of him. The feeling of hatred was now declared mutual.

Lily's temper froze and cooled as she realized Nigel was speaking to her. "Oh – I'm fine, Nigel. How are you? You know you don't have to call me Miss Evans." She said, feeling uncomfortable with the formalities.

"Er – Okay, Lily." He said with a big smile as he tried it out for size. "How is the rose keeping up?"

"Quite well, actually. It's right on my bedside table." Lily said with a smile. Nigel beamed back at the idea.

"If it dies, let me know. I'll get you more, I promise." He said with pure determination. James felt the bile in his stomach churn.

"Aw, thanks, Nigel – Really, you don't have to do – "

"You don't have to do that because I'm replacing it as soon as your weed wilts." James said, bending down to the little boy, resisting the urge to kick his little shins.

"What?" Lily said, growing more angry at the sound of James' voice. James raised one hand, telling Lily to hold that thought as he nodded his head. He reached into his robe and pulled out his wand. Nigel and Lily both stiffened, expecting James to throw a hex. Lily snatched her wand out but James already aimed his and shout out -

"Orchideous!"

An assortment of flowers conjured out of his wand with a pleasant pop. The scent of each expanded between all three of them, the glow of his wand faded slowly as the flowers began to bloom out of the tip. He directed his wand at Lily, ushering her to take them.

"Here, Evans. You can get rid of that sad little weed in your room now." James said with a shiny smile as he pushed out his chest in pride. Nigel looked at the flowers with wide eyes, impressed with the type of magic he had just witnessed.

"Honestly, Potter? Are you seriously trying to outstage a first year?" Lily said with absolute detestment.

"Depends, is it working?" James said with hope as he lowered his wand.

"You're completely ridiculous!" She screeched before spinning on her heels and walking in the opposite direction. James chased after her trying to explain to her he wasn't completely ridiculous. Nigel watched by the pillar, perplexed by their relationship.


	3. Intoxicated Will

Another chapter for those of you who seem to be hooked on this story.

Sorry it took so long - I'm very busy with school. But if you really like this story and review - I'll be sure to update it :)

* * *

**Chapter III - Intoxicated Will**

"Look at him. Look at his little midget face." James muttered into his goblet of pumpkin juice, practically chewing on the rim to benefit his frustration. Remus lowered his eyes and gazed where James' death stare lead.

"He's not a midget, James. He's eleven." Remus answered, playing with his food. James nodded his head like a shaking leaf. He put down his cup but did not – under any circumstances – break his gaze between himself and his arch nemesis – Nigel Puckle.

"Yeah. . . Bloody eleven year old midget."

"I find that term offensive!" Peter squeaked like a mouse, the most chipper of the morning. The food he had shovelled into his mouth fell out the sides and onto the table once more. Sirius pulled back with a sickened look painted onto his face.

"I find your table manners offensive. Honestly, Wormy. Were you raised in a barn?"

"No." Peter muttered, missing the point of Sirius' rhetorical question. James made a fist with his fork in grasp, he stabbed the dull end into the table repetitively.

"If I wasn't avoiding missing the game, I'd smack him over the head with my plate." Prongs nudged Sirius with a jab from his elbow as Sirius was attempting to eat resulting the food on his fork to hit his lap. Mouth still ajar, Sirius shifted his eyes to his friend, an air of rage floating around him.

"Let's not be rash. Lily is in ear shot, Prongs." Peter piped and nodded his head to the direction of Lily Evans, who sat idly with her group of friends.

"Did you hear him run his mouth at me? He deserves worse! I'll hang him in the air if I hear one more peep out of that little gnome!" James promised. Peter, Sirius and Remus shared looks with a sigh. His friends were beginning to grow exhausted with James moaning on and on about the young bloke.

"Run his mouth? He merely pointed out how contradicting you were." Remus offered. James' mouth hung, shocked with betrayal.

"Contradicting? Contradicting? I'll show you contradicting!" He tossed his fork to the table. Remus raised his brows in a dead beat manner.

"Yeah, that doesn't really make sense, now does it?"

"Pipe down, Moony." James commanded. His gaze fell toward the end of the table, he imagined himself twitching his ears like his mother's cat to catch anything from Nigel's mouth. He was just waiting for a reason to tell him off. Remus trailed where his eyes lead.

"Now you're just looking for a reason to hit him."

"Hush!" James yelled. Remus shook his head and dug himself back into his readings.

So, James listened with every ounce of ability he had in his average human ears while his friends were throwing in the towel. Clearly, James would never take a bit of reason they shoved at him. Despite being senior to Nigel Puckle and exceeding everything he did, James could not tame the jealous beast that drove inside his chest. James tried to drone out the useless conversation from those beside him. The giggly girls, the rowdy boys, the clanks of plates, knives, spoons, forks, glasses, and so much more. He wanted to silence the whole Great Hall but his plan would fall to pieces. With extreme determination, he listened and listened until finally he caught the voice of his sworn rival speak up.

"Do you have the stuff?" Nigel was now standing, pulling a boy with darker hair aside excitedly. James smirked to himself, proud he could finally eaves drop and have a decent view.

"I nicked it from my sister. Pretty cool, eh? They were just learning how to make it. Did you know it smells different to everybody?" The nameless boy said with high interest.

"Does it look like I care? I just want to know if it'll work." Although Nigel claimed to be careless, he couldn't help but eye whatever his friend was toying with in his pocket with a smile.

"I'm sure it will. Slughorn told Beth that it would work on a regular person, witch or wizard to the same extent that the Book of Advanced Potions requires. I think a few droplets will last the day. He gave her an E for it. Not bad, huh?" He finally pulled out the tiny flask, filled with pink liquid and a caged smoke.

"A day? Isn't there any that will last a lifetime?"

"I don't know, really. I'm quite sure they wouldn't be making those types in school, anyhow. You could always just give the person a new dose every time it runs out. It's not exactly love, though. It's extreme infatuation."

"Well, what's the difference?" Nigel took the flask before it was offered, he held it in front of his eyes as he examined cautiously.

"Beats me. You're the one that says you're in love, you tell me."

"Doesn't matter. I'll take anything I can get."

"Are you sure it's a good idea, Nigel?" The dark haired boy asked, looking at the flask with worry.

"Good? It's brilliant. A whole swig of this and Lily will be all over me. You can't tell me it's not a good idea." Nigel answered as he lower the flask to his waist.

"You could get in a lot of trouble, though. My sister said that when she was in first year, a boy in seventh year tricked a girl in taking it. He got in so much trouble from taking advantage of the situation."

"I would never take advantage of Lily." Nigel raised a hand to his chest, appearing appalled by the accusation.

"But... this is taking advantage of her. You're intoxicating her into liking you." The dark haired boy reached for the flask.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Terrance." Nigel said with a tone so cold he could freeze open flames. Terrance dropped his hand, lowering his head and raising his shoulders like a scolded dog as he looked up to Nigel.

"Okay... but if you get into trouble. You did not get it from me. I just want the extra sickles." He mumbled this time, James finding it hard of hearing anything else he might have said. Terrance rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"You got it. If all goes well, you'll be getting sickles every day." Nigel dropped each sickle into the palm of Terrance's raised hand slowly. Terrance's eyes widened in joy as he began to use two hands to cup his earnings.

"Merlin's pants!" Terrance exclaimed almost identical to what James had been thinking. Nigel was planning to plant a Love Potion into Lily's pumpkin juice – or whatever she had been drinking at the moment. Regardless of James' incoherent ramblings, he had to do something. It was his duty to protect Lily.

Nigel slipped the tiny flask into the abyss of his pant pocket as he strolled up the table toward Lily and her group of giggling girls. James had to move fast. And that's exactly what he did. He shoved Remus and Sirius to get out of his way as he was in the middle of the seating of the bench. They provided him yet another look of swollen displeasure. The two boys did not budge. James began to panic, unable to offer words to explain the trauma at hand. He went with his only escape route left. James flipped himself over. Shooting his legs up and throwing his back to work with gravity and hit the floor. The entire Great Hall took in his plummet to the floor. With a shimmy of his feet, he sat up right on his arse. Looking both ways before pulling himself to his feet on his own. He made an anxious sprint towards the far end of the table.

"Hi, Lily." Nigel yipped like a new born puppy. Lily – distracted by James Potter's terrible gymnastic attempts – turned slowly to Nigel but never met eye contact with him.

"Hi there, Nige." She answered in a quiet voice before rotating backward to see the commotion. Nigel smirked to himself. _'Stupid Potter. Little does he know, him causing a ruckus like that is going to make this so much easier. I should thank him later._' Nigel mustered up disturbingly in his mind. He creeped his hand into the previous pocket and retrieved the bottle.

"Here comes Potter." Marlene announced to the group to brace themselves. They all laughed together except for Lily, her familiar glare only returned.

"Great." She mumbled right before James arrived in front of her.

"Lily!" He arrived in a clumsy state. James ran a quick hand through his hair before catching his breath.

"What was that about, Potter?" She answered, voice leaking with vexation. James ran his eyes down the group as they played the audience of the situation. Nigel popped open the cork of his flask and poured the pretty coloured liquid into her cup. James squeaked out a curse loudly. Nigel looked up at him with wide eyes appearing like a child with their hand caught in the Cookie Jar.

"What is wrong with you?" Lily asked in a shout.

"Uh. . Sorry, sorry! I just – uh . . . Well, you know me, Evans. Just practicing some moves for Quidditch. Perfecting my strategies. I'm sure you're impressed." He answered – though his eyes were stuck to her goblet. Nigel quickly threw the flask to his feet and kicked it under the table.

"Practicing? You're practicing your Quidditch crap on a bench at breakfast?" Lily span herself around on her seat to face him.

"It's not crap!" Her words caught him off guard.

"Why are you here? Do you need something or . . ."

"Um, I just wanted to inform you that I hear Pumpkin Juice causes acne. And not even little acne. Back acne! Don't even get me started about the nipple acne." James wiggled a finger in front of her nose before he poked the tip in a mixture of playful and nervous emotion.

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you saying that this whole table is going to get nipple acne?" Lily pulled back. Worried that this was another stupid prank. She put a hand on her lips. James began to nod his head as if to explain everything until he saw her expression, realizing she was going to blame him for this.

"Er... sure. I mean – no! Just your cup. You know, Evans. You look so hydrated. You could go days without a drop of water or in this case – pumpkin juice!"

"You're honestly beginning to scare me. Are you okay, Potter?" She said with a tilt of her head as she grasped her cup and brought it to her full lips. She stared up at him beneath her eyelashes as she started to banked the goblet to her mouth.

"Agh! No! Gimme that!" James snatched the cup from her hands. She screeched in surprise as a few droplets landed on her uniform.

"Potter!"

She shot up from her seat and drew her hand to his adam's apple. He backed away immediately from the end of her wand. Nigel just watched in fear. He finally came to the conclusion that Potter knew his master plan.

Nigel stepped between them. "Lily. Don't worry about him. You look a little parched from stress. Here, Potter. Give her her drink."

"I do feel a bit thirsty." Lily placed her fingers on the pulse of her neck. She didn't move her aim away from the knot of James' throat. James pursed his lips in anger.

"No! You don't!" He held the cup above his head. The height was too much for Nigel and Lily to reach.

"Seriously, Potter! You're acting more stupid than you usually do! At least when you come up to me – you usually have a plan of bothering me. Stealing my drink? How old are we? Grow up!"

"Godric, Lily. You don't understand." James mumbled in agitation. At that moment, Severus Snape was passing the three. He held his hooked nose high in the air to ignore Potter and Evans. His stomach positively churned at the sight of Lily and James' interactions.

"Oi, Snivellus!" Potter screeched right into his ear. Snape wheeled immediately.

"Piss off, Potter."

"Here, a peace offering." He pushed the goblet into Severus' flimsy grasp. Snape took the goblet with surprise.

"NO!" Nigel screamed at the top of his young lungs. Snape glanced to the idiotic first year – assuming this was another Marauder's prank. He declared he wasn't stupid enough to take anything that James Potter or his moronic friends handled.

Lily's friends were in bits laughing, they were holding their stomachs and some could bare to watch. Tears filling their eyes from the hilarity that was performing. Lily lowered her wand in utter confusion.

"Go away now." Potter tossed a hand for him to follow it's direction. Snape cocked an eyebrow.

"I shall." Snape answered before throwing the drink into James Potter's face. James struck by the liquid, he clenched his eyes shut in pain. His entire torso, face and hair were drenched with Pumpkin Juice and love potion. Lily let out a gasp before backing away from the dripping mess. Nigel looked horrified.

"No!" He cried out loud. Lily averted to him – wondering why he was worried about James' well being.

Snape stomped off, leaving James Potter soaked as a cat given a bath. James rubbed his eyes with his knuckles five times prior venturing a try at opening them.

"Oh Godric, are you alright, Potter?" Lily approached him with a napkin and some care in her body language.

"I can't say I didn't see that coming." James answered before wiping his mouth to speak. Lily began to pat out the juice from his clothes. James stared down at her with a colour rising in his cheeks as he watched her tend him. She wiped his chest with tender effort. She felt his eyes on her. She gazed up at him with those unforgettable virescent eyes. Her hand laid on his chest and between his clothes and the napkin she held – she could feel his heart beat slam the walls of his body. She smelled mild peppermint, blown out candles, brand new hard-back books, and the last scent she couldn't peg. It smelt like a bit of nature. The smell of the woods or the smell of the Forbidden Forest. James smelt vanilla sugar, broom polish, crisp air and the scent of Lily's hair. He swallowed hard and worried she could smell every single characteristic spiral. Suddenly, something snapped inside the head of James Potter.

"Oh, Nigey." He answered. Lily drew back – their small moment killed at the sweetness in his voice.

"God no. What have I done?" Nigel put his hands in his hair and pulled harshly. James walked past Lily as if she was chopped liver. Lily's mouth became ajar. James picked up Nigel by the waist and tossed him onto his broad shoulder with ease.

"Nigel, I'm in love with you, my sweet! Let's run away together!"

"Someone help me! Snape gave him a love potion!" He screamed. Lily watched with shock before helping Nigel. She pried James off Nigel with all her strength until she had him by the forearm.

"No, you can't stop our love!" James sang as loud as he possibly could, fighting off Lily to get back to Nigel.

"You knew my drink was spiked and you were trying to help..." She mumbled to him and herself as she began to realize the reasoning to the scene. James ignored her rambling.

"Nigel. I will chase you forever. No matter what – I will never give up on you!" James serenaded as he turned to the eleven year old who was running out of the Great Hall – embarrassed by the booming laughter.

"We'll take care of this, Evans." Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder for her to release him. Remus and Peter stood behind him. Lily – with a wam blush painting her face – let him go.

"Hey, Prongs!" Sirius yelled to grab James' attention. James turned around like an excited pup – you could have sworn he had a wagging tail. Sirius held Peter's empty plate above with two hands and smashed it over his cranium.

"Sirius!" Lily roared as the shards of the plate scattered around the floor. James hit the floor as well.

"A little concussion never hurt anyone – oh wait." Peter began but ended with a murmuring voice. Lily began to look distressed at the unconscious Potter. Remus scooped up the left side of his body.

"Relax, Lily. We've got this. You said yourself, he's thick headed." Sirius tapped her head with a wink.

"He'll thank us later. Wouldn't want anymore intoxicated quotes roaming about." Sirius said before he bent down the pick up the right side of him. The three boys carried off their friend in the midst of the laughter and Lily's head was filled with much to process.

* * *

**It's a bit more of a comedy fiction than a romantic one.**  
**Do you think I should bring out the fluff or keep on the laughs?**  
**OR a mixture of both. Well, you better tell me or I'll never know :) Leave a review for more! **

_I'm only going to continue if I know people are reading, so :) Do as you must. _


End file.
